warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Deadwood: The Movie
Deadwood: The Movie is an American television film directed by Daniel Minahan and written by David Milch for HBO. It is a continuation of the television series of the same name, which ran for three seasons from 2004 to 2006. The film reunites the majority of the large ensemble cast, including Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane, Molly Parker, Paula Malcomson, John Hawkes, and Gerald McRaney, and premiered on May 31, 2019. Plot As South Dakota is entering into statehood, the residents of Deadwood are taking part in the celebrations. Alma Ellsworth has returned with Sofia to take part in the celebrations while Calamity Jane has returned to reunite with her lover Joanie Stubbs after falling out over Joanie taking over the Bella Union following Cy Tolliver's death. Also attending is George Hearst, who has returned to Deadwood to purchase land from Charlie Utter whose land is interfering with the installation of power lines which Hearst has invested in. Trixie; pregnant with Sol Starr's child insults Hearst from her balcony, causing Hearst to realize he was deceived by Al Swearengen when he demanded Trixie killed years earlier. Hearst visits the ailing Swearengen who is dying from liver failure and demands his assistance in acquiring Utter's land in exchange for not taking revenge against Trixie. Utter consults with Seth Bullock who is now a US Marshall about his dealing with Hearst. Bullock reminds Utter of what Hearst is capable of when he is refused. Hearst meets Utter on his land and Utter refuses to sell. Later that night Bullock and his deputy Harry Manning search for Utter and find him murdered on his land. Bullock finds Samuel Fields nearby, who reveals he saw what happened but refuses to testify out of fear for his safety. Bullock places Samuel under guard at the Marshall's office and swears to finally take down Hearst for the murder of his friend. E.B. Farnum spies on Hearst who meets with two hitmen he hired to kill Utter and informs them of Samuel being under guard. Farnum informs Bullock at an auction for Utter's property taking place at the Gem where Alma outbids Hearst for the property. The hitmen arrive at the Marshall's office where its revealed Manning is Hearst's informant. The hitmen attempt to murder Samuel but are stopped by Bullock who kills one and captures the other. Samuel confirms they are the men who killed Utter. Bullock confronts Hearst who has his men abruptly kill the hitman before he can identify Hearst as his employer. Hearst warns Bullock he is coming for him but Bullock remains undeterred. Fearful for the life of Trixie and their newly born son, Sol takes his family to the Bullock home. While discussing their situation, Trixie agrees to marry Sol. The following day their wedding is held at the Gem, where Swearengen gives Trixie away. Swearengen meets privately with Sol and Trixie and informs them he is leaving them the Gem upon his death. Hearst interrupts the wedding with two deputies to arrest Trixie for her attempted murder of Hearst years earlier. Bullock points out that they have no jurisdiction in Deadwood and instead arrests Hearst for the murder of Charlie Utter. The residents gather around to watch and Calamity Jane announces that Hearst ordered the murder of Charlie Utter, enraging the townsfolk. The mob attacks Hearst, viciously beating him for the murder of the much respected Utter. Bullock nearly allows the mob to kill Hearst before having a change of heart when he sees his wife and family watching on. Bullock leads the badly wounded Hearst by the ear to his office and locks him up. Calamity Jane notices Manning behaving strangely and kills him before he can shoot Bullock in the back. Bullock discusses the circumstances of Utter's death with Samuel who tells him Utter was singing and at peace at the moment of his death, giving Bullock a sense of closure. Returning home, Bullock embraces his wife as snow begins to fall on Deadwood. Trixie cares for Swearengen in his final hours. Trixie begins reciting the Lords Prayer, "Our father, who art in heaven." To which Swearengen weakly replies "Let him fucking stay there." Trixie holds Swearengen's hand as he dies. Cast * Timothy Olyphant as Seth Bullock * Ian McShane as Al Swearengen * Molly Parker as Alma Ellsworth * Paula Malcomson as Trixie * W. Earl Brown as Dan Dority * Dayton Callie as Charlie Utter * Kim Dickens as Joanie Stubbs * Brad Dourif as Doc Cochran * Anna Gunn as Martha Bullock * John Hawkes as Sol Star * Gerald McRaney as Senator George Hearst * Leon Rippy as Tom Nuttall * William Sanderson as E. B. Farnum * Robin Weigert as Calamity Jane * Brent Sexton as Harry Manning * Sean Bridgers as Johnny Burns * Geri Jewell as Jewel * Jeffrey Jones as A. W. Merrick * Franklyn Ajaye as Samuel Fields * Keone Young as Mr. Wu * Peter Jason as Con Stapleton * Cleo King as Aunt Lou * Tony Curran as James Smith * Jade Pettyjohn as Caroline Woolgarden * Lily Keene as Sofia Ellsworth * Don Swayze as Seacrest * Alan Ko as Mengyao Some members of the original series' cast, including Powers Boothe, Ricky Jay, and Ralph Richeson, died between the conclusion of the series’ first run and production of the film continuation. Boothe's small role in an early version of the script was written out. Titus Welliver, who portrayed Silas Adams, was unable to appear in the film due to scheduling conflicts as he was filming his Amazon Prime series Bosch. Garret Dillahunt and Larry Cedar, who played characters who were killed in the original series, returned as background characters; Dillahunt plays a drunk who throws something at Hearst. Production Development Filming Reception Critical response Ratings References External links * * Category:HBO Films Category:HBO Category:Films Category:Television films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:R-rated films Category:G-rated films Category:2019 films